Sherlock: The case of the blue box
by Rainn Holmes
Summary: Wholock crossover. The Doctor and Sherlock join up to work out the mysterious events around London.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't do it, Sherlock."

"John, it's an experiment!"

"Put the plate down, this is enough!"

"Damn it!" Sherlock yelled, tossed the plate at the wall, and laughed as it smashed into a thousand pieces. It had been three days since their last case, and John had had enough.

"Phone Lestrade." Sherlock muttered, pulling his hands though his curly hair.

"No Sherlock."

"Why not?" He cried out, looking like he may smash another plate.

"Because you'll just get even more frustrated!" John snapped back, stood up, and checked the emails on his computer.

"Wait…hang on. We have something."

Sherlock froze, and instantly was next to John, reading the email with his eyebrows creased.

"What sort of lunacy is this?" Disappearing people? Strange factories? Pfft." Sherlock sighed, and put his head down in his hands.

"Guess we'll have to take it then." He added, as John looked at him incredulously.

"But…you…fine, I'll reply to the email. Get your coat."

John sighed as Sherlock looked up, smiled smugly, and put his scarf on.

….

"And we're off!"

The TARDIS whirred and The Doctor, Amy and Rory were flung to the floor as they drifted through space and time. Suddenly, the noise stopped and the TARDIS had landed. Amy clapped and laughed, and Rory got up, smiling at her.

"Where are we?" He asked, and the Doctor grinned. "Modern day London. There's been a report of some…oddities, thought we should have a look!"

Amy looked dismayed. "What happened to the beach?" She asked, but the Doctor was already out. Huffing, Rory followed Amy out, and they found themselves near a big abandoned factory.

Rory wandered behind them as Amy continued to argue about the beach. To his right, Rory spotted a black cab driving off, but decided not to say anything. They entered the factory, and looked around. It was abandoned, or appeared to be.

"Split up, be back here in five minutes. If you find anything, yell !" The Doctor called to them, twitched his bowtie, and walked off. Amy strode away in the opposite direction, leaving Rory stood there, without a clue what to do.

After a minute or so, Amy heard a noise, of muttering and a strange clinking sound. Hidden behind a wall, holding her breathe, she dared to peak around the corner.

"Doctor. Doctor!"

….

They arrived at the factory, and Sherlock already looked bored. "Dull. Dull. Dull." He said, swabbing dust and peering around walls. Suddenly, he stopped, and walked off, seeming interested in something.

"Sherlock?" John explained, rushing after him. They turned a corner, and came face to face with a robot of some sort.

It was deadly still, and silent, yet there was still an air of hostility around it. Sherlock, however, was in the zone. He started to examine the machine, smelling it, knocking on it, and even licking it, all the while with a look of unfaltering concentration. John looked around, and managed to see a quick flash of ginger hair, presumably girls, before it disappeared from sight, around the corner. Abruptly, a shout emerged from the mysterious person behind the corner. A girl's voice.

Sherlock looked up, alarmed, just in time to see a man burst round the corner, wearing a bow tie and holding what looked like a glowing pen, or screwdriver. He was followed by a ginger girl and a tall man, who glanced at the girl protectively.

"Duck!" The first man yelled, just as the robot put its arm up and almost blasted Sherlock to bits.

He leapt back, and joined the rest of the party, looking slightly embarrassed. The man with the bowtie pulled them behind the wall just in time before the robot shot at them again.

Sherlock brushed himself off, and tried to regain his pride.

"Well…I guess I owe you thanks of some sort. And you are?"

"The doctor! That's Rory and Amy." The man waved backwards to the couple, then stuck out his hand. "Who are you?" The Doctor asked, still smiling.

"Next to me is Doctor John Watson, and I am Sherlock Holmes."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're Sherlock? Oh I've heard about you! The great consulting-"

The Doctor was cut off by the clang of metal moving, and an electronic voice sounded from the corner: "DELETE!" "Off we go!" The Doctor added, and ran off in the exit direction, diverting through different corridors and paths, leaving the rest of the group to chase after him. Amy glanced back to check if the two new people were okay, and found them sprinting after her with the metal-man matching behind.

"In here!" The Doctor yelled, and they all piled inside a room the Doctor had dived into, which turned out to be a just-big-enough store-room. Though it was cramped, they seemed to have lost the machine.

"Doctor? What was that?" Rory asked anxiously, and even the Doctor looked a little worried.

"Oh, that? Yes, that's a bad, bad thing... Cyber man, always seem to like London." He announced, and closed his eyes, thinking. Rory drew his breathe to carry on but John spoke instead.

"Well, can we stop it? What do we do?" He voiced, but the Doctor was still thinking and muttering to himself.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Amy added. "He does this a lot. John was it?"

"Um, yeah. I was just wondering... are we safe in here?" He asked, and as if to reply to his question the wall beside them gained a crack from the Cyberman trying to gain entry, joined with the muffled cry of, "Delete!". Suddenly, the Doctor sprung up, yelled, and the party burst through the door and raced to the TARDIS.

...

Sherlock glanced over at Amy, irritated that she wasn't paying attention to him. He managed a half-smile towards Rory before thunder came from opposite the side wall, and they were running again. As the group stopped in front of the TARDIS, the Sherlock stopped and stared directly at the metal-man, analysing it within a matter of seconds. "Tall but jerk-moving, brain like receptor but with an electronic interface, judging by the hole in its right arm socket its faulty or damaged." He thought, and recklessly he drew out his gun and shot into the hole in its arm. For a moment the machine made a noise that reminded him slightly of pain, and it crashed to the floor. The Doctor sprinted behind it and waved the glowing screwdriver over the creature, and it made a strange whirring noise.

"Whew! That was good! It's all shut down now...Shall we take a look?" The Doctor exclaimed, and lifted the 'face' off of it...

The group peered over, as the Doctor set to work, scanning it with his screwdriver, and carried on talking to himself. Amy looked over to Sherlock and John, bemused, at John looking clueless and Sherlock staring at the machine, not moving. "Well, It seems this one was a little faulty, but I don't see why." The Doctor was cut off by Sherlock, who took over.

"The machine had been previously shot judging by the hole in its arm, which damaged the thought-control network, proving why it hesitated before taking action. The 'Cyberman' has a human body inside, but could not have put itself together, yet the technology isn't anything I've seen before. Which leaves me with this; who first shot it and where are the rest?"

Amy, John and Rory looked at him alarmed, while the Doctor laughed with joy. "Oh, I knew I'd like you!" He said, and started to haul the machine into the little police box. Sherlock frowned but decided to help him.

"Cyberman you see, they like to take over and wreck stuff, which is bad news for them when I'm around. But you!"

He turned to face Sherlock and left the metal body slumped at the police-box door. "You're brilliant! oh, sorry." He added, and turning to John. "You are too. I think it's time to show you both the TARDIS." He said, and opened the phone box door.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock stood in quiet wonder. "What is this thing?" He muttered, but the Doctor clapped and twirled around his spaceship. John's mouth dropped in amazement. "But… it's...-"

"Bigger on the inside." Sherlock finished, slowly pacing around the console room. Amy nodded and the Doctor started to explain how it worked.

"W-what is this?" John asked Rory, still in shock from the absurdness of the situation.

Suddenly, the Cyberman flashed, and tried to move. The Doctor span to face it, and pulled out the sonic screwdriver, making the machine black out once again.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled, and rushed over. Sherlock quickly joined them, and the group circled the metal-man.

"Well well, what do we have here then?" The Doctor pondered, scanning the air.

Sherlock crouched and frowned at it, tapping the metal case. The Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh you clever beauty! They're connected!" He announced, and Sherlock's face lit like a light bulb, while the others just looked, confused.

"Don't you see? Why don't you.." Sherlock trailed off, biting back the impulse to call them all stupid. "The robots! They can communicate; send each other signals, which means." He paused, and looked at the Doctor. "They're coming to collect the body." He finished, but the Doctor was already ahead of him.

"Not to worry! We can get out of here in no time. Anywhere in particular?" The Doctor asked, and John interrupted.

"221B, Baker street please." He voiced, and suddenly the TARDIS was off, and the room shook and span as Amy laughed and even Sherlock couldn't hide his astonishment. Within seconds they had crash landed in the living room, knocking over books and glasses, almost flattening the coffee table. When John cautiously opened the TARDIS door, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Brilliant." He murmured. "Bloody brilliant. Where can we get one of these?"

The rest of the group followed into the little flat, and John put the kettle on.

"Well, this is...nice." The Doctor added, sipping his tea. "I have an idea, but we'll need some back-up from UNIT."

"No need." Sherlock concluded, putting his teacup down and standing at the door.

"John, email Lestrade.

...

Half an hour later, Lestrade turned up with five special-ops police. "I still don't know why you need these." He grumbled, as John thanked him.

"The less you know, the less you can get in the way." Sherlock retorted, and Lestrade left, leaving the flat even fuller then before. Swiftly, the Doctor emerged from the TARDIS, holding a little metal clip which was flashing.

"Good news and Bad news! The good news is that if we can get to the cyber controller, and stick this on his signal receiver, it will shut the group down before they have a chance to let loose." He declared, and grinned.

"And the bad news?" Rory enquired.

"Ah, that. Well, we need to get to the cyber controller first, and that won't be easy. Then attacking the controller itself will be a battle. Plus we need to find out how they got here, so..." The Doctor scratched the back of his head and looked a little worried.

"Well then." Sherlock mused. "I guess we should get going." He strolled out, hailed a cab, and they set off to destroy the cyber controller.


End file.
